


Leggy Redheads? No, Thanks. (I Prefer Brunettes)

by StoriesOfBoredomAndSex (Doilooklikeicareatall)



Series: RP's with sex in them [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adapted this roleplay as i will be doing with some others, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, I don't know they're just totally banging, Idk just tagging what I want now, M/M, Sexual Content, Teenlock, They were probs gonna get together if the other person didn't leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doilooklikeicareatall/pseuds/StoriesOfBoredomAndSex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock are roommates in their last year of high school, and, after a drunken romp on the couch one night, began a little arrangement. But, after an incident that made them rethink things, they've been distant, waiting for someone to make the first move.</p>
<p>Of course, Sherlock's the one to move first.<br/>(This is an adapted RP I did a while ago, so apologies for the format)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leggy Redheads? No, Thanks. (I Prefer Brunettes)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I might as well mention, Sherlock's 17 in this, and John is 18, that's never really mentioned explicitly in this.
> 
> Also, if you were the person that played Sherlock, feel free to message me and I'll add you as a co-author!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

At first, as everyone else, John Watson had found Sherlock to be quite odd. Sherlock would stay up all night to look up things most people would be disgusted by. He talked in a different way, he didn’t enjoy going out to parties and mostly just spent time alone. The difference was that John’s reaction to Sherlock was a lot more positive than any other reaction he received, but still John mostly hung around his friends and Sherlock spent time alone because he liked it that way.

What was unconventional between them (or, perhaps too conventional) was that one round of drunk snogging on the couch one night had changed their friendship to a friend’s-with-benefits relationship. John still wasn’t gay, and he still went out on dates, but they often made out, or sometimes groped at each other like awkward teenagers until they came. It was expected for one of them to crawl into the other’s bed at night, demanding.

Recently though, after that one time they kissed for half an hour and fell asleep on top of each other before they got to do anything, things have been moving, and Sherlock was sure John was as scared and confused as he was. Things were getting awkward, and they talked to each other less, looked at each other less when the other was looking.

Checking his watch, Sherlock calculated that John had around twenty to thirty minutes until his date, with a redheaded girl with long legs. He approaches John, who is sitting on his bed with his laptop, asking casually as he sits down on the side of the bed, “Fancy a blowjob?” They hadn’t done anything since the kissing incident, probably because they knew how fast things would start to move because of it. “I’ve been doing a bit of research on the subject, I think I’ve gotten the hang of it now.”

John peers over at Sherlock, looking slightly confused as he asks, “Err… why?”

He wasn’t certain why Sherlock was still continuing their little… association. He liked the sleepy kisses and clumsy groping, but it had started to become more than that, and he didn’t understand what Sherlock wanted, or why he was still choosing to continue what they were doing. He wasn’t gay, he was sure of that. But he was slowly starting to suspect that he wasn’t quite straight either.

Sherlock shrugs, responding, “I want to learn how to give one, I thought you might want a blowjob, so I asked.” That was a blatant lie. He’d only looked up how to do them in the hopes that he could try it out with John.

John watched Sherlock for a little longer, trying to figure him out, before tentatively nodding. “Uh… alright. I guess.” He murmurs.

Just the thought of Sherlock wrapping those soft, pink, perfect lips around his- Okay. Nope. Not thinking about that at all, not now. He was supposed to be going on a date tonight, with a really nice girl, and here he was, getting a blowjob from his gorgeous roommate. Definitely not entirely straight, he thought dryly.

Sherlock smiled, dropping to his knees in front of John, locking eyes with him through his lashes as he undid the button of the older boy’s jeans, unzipping them slowly. He licked his lips as he pulled the denim down John’s legs, fingers gently stroking over warm skin.

John made a soft, involuntary noise as Sherlock’s spidery fingers came into contact with his skin, face heating even as he raised his hips a little so Sherlock could remove his jeans easier. He wanted to say something, but found that nothing would leave his mouth.

Sherlock leaned down, kissing across John’s thigh as he palmed him slowly, smirking to himself as he felt how hard John was already. He loved that he was able to make John feel like this.

John made another embarrassing noise, and shifted his hips uncomfortably. Sherlock touching him was making him almost painfully hard. Sherlock always managed to make him painfully hard when he touched him, sexual or not, which was kind of embarrassing at times. He continued to watch Sherlock through half-lidded, darkened eyes.

The boy currently on his knees in front of John licked his lips, tugging John’s boxers down to reveal just how hard John’s cock was already. He bit his lip, kissing across the base before licking up the shaft and across the head.

At the first touch of Sherlock’s tongue, John jerked his hips up in slight surprise, a soft moan escaping him. He could feel the imprint of Sherlock’s lips, hot and aching, on him, and he was now desperate for as much contact of Sherlock’s gorgeous lips to his cock as he could get.

Sherlock took the head of John’s cock into his mouth, looking up at John through his lashes as he began to suck, his fingers going back to skittering across John’s thighs again.

The older boy let out a louder moan now, as well as a soft murmur of Sherlock’s name, almost to himself, as he resisted the urge to grab at Sherlock’s curls roughly, fucking his mouth until he came. The thought made him jerk his hips again, almost at the point of whimpering now.

Sherlock took his cock in deeper, humming around it appreciatively as he bobbed his head, tongue flicking across the tip, musing to himself about just how good this was.

John had now devolved into emitting a steady stream of moans, barely pausing for breath between them, jerking his hips up sometimes. It seemed that Sherlock was an exceedingly fast learner, and John was close to bursting as Sherlock’s deft tongue began flicking across the tip of his cock. He begged quietly, voice almost a whine now, “Sh-Sherlock… please..”

Sherlock moaned at the whine in John’s voice, pulling off of his cock just long enough to murmur, “Come for me John… let me taste you.” He took him back into his mouth, and immediately picked up the pace, bobbing his head and sucking at John’s cock hard.

At Sherlock’s husky words, John let out a soft curse, finally letting himself slide his fingers into Sherlock’s curls, rolling his hips up in time with Sherlock’s movements. After a minute or so of that, John let out a long, shaky moan of Sherlock’s name, the only thing on his mind as his fingers tightened in dark curls and he came, harder than he had ever remembered coming, his vision going grey and then white for a moment.

Sherlock took John’s cock in as deep as he could, moving with the rolling of John’s hips, moaning around him. He sucked hard as John began to come, feeling the first spurt of the boy’s come hitting his tongue. He swallowed around him effortlessly, licking across the head as he finally tasted him. He pulled off, kissing across the boy’s spent cock, licking stray drops of come off of him.

John had his head tipped back at his point, eyes all the way closed, his breath coming out in short pants. He shivers as Sherlock’s tongue laves across his now sensitive cock, murmuring drowsily, “Th-thanks.”

Sherlock looked up at the panting boy, licking his lips as he replied in a ragged voice, “You’re very welcome..” He moved up John’s body, cock throbbing hard as he captured John’s lips in a deep kiss.

John kissed him back hard, hands moving to clutch at Sherlock’s arse almost possessively, tasting himself on Sherlock’s tongue and moaning a little. He asked against Sherlock’s lips, voice low and husky, “What can I do to repay you, Sher?”

Sherlock panted against John’s lips, whimpering as John’s hands roamed over him, claiming him. “Anything…” he breathed, eyes dark. “I am yours...”

The blonde shivers at the words, nodding slightly as his tongue laved over Sherlock’s bottom lip. “Alright.. mine.” He whispers, feeling far too pleased about that. “Go and lay on the bed for me, Sherlock.” He murmurs lowly, nipping one last time at that soft, pink flesh.

Sherlock shudders, nodding as he moves away from John and lays down obediently on the bed. He looks over at John with dark eyes, lips kiss bruised.

John stood as he put himself back into his jeans and boxers, zipping them up again as he moved to crouch between Sherlock’s legs, fingers moving to undo the obscenely tight trousers that Sherlock wore, running the very tips of his fingers over the rather large bulge that the trousers weren’t hiding at all as he did.

The younger boy’s eyes slid shut, revelling in the feeling of John’s hands on him. He bit his lip, cock already achingly hard at this stage.

John slid down Sherlock’s trousers, leaving him in those tight silk boxers. He leaned forward, running his tongue over the hard bulge of Sherlock’s cock through the thin fabric, leaving a darkened trail over the material.

Sherlock’s lips parted in a moan, whimpering as he felt John’s hot tongue on him. “Oh… John..” he gasped, his hips bucking slightly.

John smirks up at him, running his fingertips over the damp fabric before moving to push Sherlock’s hips back down. He murmurs, deceptively soft, “No more squirming about, Sher. I want you to stay nice and still for me, so this can go along nicely. Can you do that for me?”

The boy nods eagerly, meeting John’s darkened eyes with his own lust blown ones. “Yes… I will…” he breathed, trying his best to keep still.

He smiles, leaning up on Sherlock’s body to press a soft kiss to his lips. “Good boy,” he murmured, close to his ear. “Now, the more you move, the longer I’m going to have to make you wait.” He tugged down Sherlock’s boxers, tossing them away, and pressed a lingering kiss to the tip of Sherlock’s cock.

The brunette gasps, a groan leaving him as he fists the bed covers, trying not to move. “Yes… I’ll be good...” he murmurs.

John grins, laving his tongue over the head of Sherlock’s cock, savouring the taste of him with an appreciative groan. The small, rational part of him was wondering what the hell he was doing, but Sherlock was making the most delicious noises, so he ignored the thought in favour of that.

Sherlock’s breath was now coming in small pants, biting his lip as small whimpers escaped him. He couldn’t believe what was happening right now.

John murmurs against the head of Sherlock’s cock, mind too focused on the task in front of him to really care what he was saying, “You don’t need to censor yourself like that, love… I want to hear all the gorgeous noises you make…” before taking the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the slit.

Sherlock fisted the bed sheets harder, moaning loudly, “Fuck!” His eyes shut in pleasure, another moan escaping as his head fell back.

John hums happily, taking Sherlock deeper and sucking softly.

Sherlock gasps, knowing he isn’t going to last much longer, trying to warn, “John… oh… oh god… I…I…” His cheeks flushed further as he tried to form a coherent sentence.

John pulls off of Sherlock’s cock long enough to give him a long look, eyes dark and blown with desire as he murmured, “You can come for me now, Sherlock. You’ve been very good, keeping still like I asked. I want to see you come for me now,” before he returned to sucking softly at the head, flicking his tongue over the tip.

Sherlock gasped again, his whole body going rigid as he came with a harsh cry of John’s name, spilling into his mouth, gasping raggedly, “Oh fuck… oh god yes… yes…”

John felt Sherlock pulsing in his mouth, swallowing all of the come Sherlock gave him, smiling a little before pulling off, licking his lips before licking Sherlock clean.

Sherlock looked down at John lazily, smiling dopily as he came down from his high. “That was incredible…” he breathed.

John smiles slightly, cheeks flushing. “Glad you thought so.”

Sherlock brings a hand down to John’s chin, bringing him up to give him a kiss.

John cups his cheek, kissing him back deeply for as long as he can.

Sherlock looks up at him with warm eyes, asking him, “So, where does this leave us?”

He shrugs a little, laying down beside Sherlock and kissing his shoulder. “Not quite sure.”

Sherlock bites his lip, looking over at John and mumbling, “I like you… a lot..”

John responds softly, “I like you too.” Then he gives him a sweet smile.

Sherlock smiles in response, leaning over and resting his head on John’s chest.

John strokes absently through Sherlock’s curls, closing his eyes.

Now, technically, John is meant to be on a date right now. Sherlock is meant to be studying something that is no doubt dangerous or poisonous.

But right now, they’re curled up together, comfortable and happier than they’ve been in a while.

They can sort out the rest later.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo... there's that!  
> If you can tell where the RP actually ended, and where I started bullshitting through it to finish it up, you get a cookie!  
> If you liked it, or if I made any mistakes throughout, feel free to comment!  
> Kudos and stuff are also really appreciated :P  
> Have a lovely day/night/whatever!


End file.
